Light transport simulation is a popular technique used in image generation. For example, light transport simulation may deliver photorealistic images when implemented during modeling with physical entities like cameras, lights, and materials on top of a surface of a scene. However, current techniques for performing light transport simulation have been associated with various limitations.
For example, depending on the complexity of a model, the noise inherent with simulation algorithms may vanish at a slow rate over the course of computation. There is thus a need for addressing this and/or other issues associated with the prior art.